Trinity (Mighty No. 9)
Trinity is the main antagonist in the 2016 video game Mighty No. 9. She is a xel-assimilating robot created by Dr. William White and the final boss of the game. Biography Past Prior the game’s events, a scientist named Dr. William White, was working on a robot that could control other robots as well as learn and evolve by assimilating their capabilities , known as the "Trinity Project". But the project was shut down by the Chief of Cherry Dynamics, Dr. Benedict Blackwell, in fear of the design’s potential dangers. Mighty No. 9 Sometime later, Dr. White moved on to working SANDA Technologies, the rival of Cherry Dynamics Technologies, and Dr. Blackwell has been in prison for the act of mass cyber-terrorism. The CEO of Cherry Dynamics Gregory Graham, bring back Trinity for his plan to disrupt the weapons industry and main the company’s position as the leading robotics company. However, he was unaware of the danger Trinity presents. After Beck saves six of the eight haywire Mighty Numbers, Dr. White finds the custom scripts that he wrote for Trinity in the virus code that had been infecting them and thinks she is responsible for the outbreak and stemming from her. After it was revealed that Gregory was involved with Trinity and Dr. Blackwell’s efforts to stop his original attempts to exploit her, Beck found Trinity’s location at the Battle Colosseum. Trinity then begin to assimilating the Colosseum itself, and amassing an innumerable amount of Xel. Beck is sent alone to the Battle Colosseum to find Trinity and save her by teaching about controlling her abilities. While Beck fights Trinity, she aspects him into herself, then starts to develop a sense of self and morality similar to Beck as a result of assimilating his "heart". Suffering by her ability to feel emotion and understanding her own actions, she changes a more powerful form and attempts to destroy Beck, but is defeated by him. Upon in her true form, she develop enough conscience and wishes not to fight Beck anymore, and surrenders. While the Battle Colosseum is no longer under Trinity’s control, the area starts to collapse. Later, she and Beck are by other Mighty Numbers and brought back to SANDA Headquarters. During in the credits sequence, Trinity become friends among the Mighty Numbers and changed into a more human like form by Dr. White. Personality Trinity was programmed only to be a mindless machine with no sense of self or morality. But when she copy Beck’s synthetic heart routine during their fight, she starts to become more self aware and develops emotions, causing to regret all her actions. She first reacts to this newfound sense of self by lashing out against Beck in the hopes of destroying the source of her distress, but calms down upon her defeat and surrenders herself. After being brought back to SANDA Technologies Headquarters, she is shown to presumably befriend the Mighty Numbers. Gallery Images MNO9TrinityMontir.png|Trinity on Dr. Blackwell's monitor. MNO9CollosseumAb.png|Call, Dr. Sanda, Dr. White and Beck seeing the Battle Colosseum being absorbed by Trinity. MNO9BeckFightTrinity.png|Trinity approaches Beck. MNO9BeckFightTrinity2.png|Beck prepares to fight Trinity. MNO9TrinityFile.png|Trinity's code. MNO9TrinityWurm.png|Trinity absorbing Beck's emotions. MNO9TrinityTrueForm.png|Trinity transforms into her true form. MNO9TrinityTrueForm1.png|Trinity's true form. MNO9TrinityTrueForm2.png|Trinity no longer in a rampage. MNO9TrinityRedeem.png|Trinity with other Mighty Numbers. Trinity_Restored.png|Trinity in her new current form. MNO9TrinityWallpaper.png|Trinity's wallpaper. Mighty-No.-9-poster.jpg|Trinity on a wallpaper. 59677-1471271488.jpg|Trinity on the Mighty No. 9 Original Soundtrack booklet. 1468094790575.png|Trinity and KANE DE BOO hosting MighTV. Comcept2014NewYear.png|Trinity on the New Year 2014 greeting card. Call_D_Colored_Sketch.png|Colored version of the original Call character design sketch by Keiji Inafune. Videos Mighty No. 9 - All Cutscenes Mighty No. 9 - Final Stage (Hyper Mode - S Rank) Mighty No. 9 - OST - Trinity (Final Boss Theme) Category:Female Category:Video Game Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Tragic Category:Evil Creation Category:Game Bosses Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Humanoid Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Multi-Beings Category:Self-Aware Category:Pawns Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Honorable Category:Brainwashers Category:Terrorists Category:Misanthropes Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Vengeful Category:Cataclysm Category:Mentally Ill Category:Elementals Category:Energy Beings Category:Protagonists Category:Warlords Category:Outcast Category:Power Hungry Category:The Heavy Category:One-Man Army Category:Amoral Category:Brutes Category:Ferals Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Supervillains Category:Mutated Category:Homicidal Category:Summoners Category:Wrathful Category:Anti-Villain Category:Affably Evil Category:Redeemed Category:Enigmatic Category:Control Freaks Category:Mute Category:Psychopath Category:Sadomasochists Category:Sadists Category:Rogues Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Inconclusive